Deceiving ways
by cordy4fashion
Summary: Kate has a date with a really nice guy. Or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Deceiving ways 01

Author: Cordy4fashion

Summary: Kate has a date with a really nice guy. Or is he?

Pairing: Kate/other, Kate/Gibbs

Kate walked in the bullpen happy. She was going out tonight with a guy she liked a lot. He was named Kevin Smith. She met him at a friend's party.

"Wow Katie-girl, you look happy today. Care to share?" Asked a curious Tony.

"Nope, nothing to share, especially with you, Tony." She said with a sweet smile.

"Got a hot date to tonight, Katie?" He tried.

"Not your business and don't call me that." She said with a glare.

"Why, I'm hurt Katie. Really I am. And here I thought you really liked me as a brother and would confide in me. I always tell you about my dates." He said with a pout.

"Yes, and always more than anyone needs to know." She answered.

"Oh, come on. I can always look at your cell phone."

"Try that and I'll break all your fingers."

"Oh, you know you don't scare me with that look. There's only one person who can."

"Oh really? Who, pray tell?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, our resident hibernating bear that's a scare to us all."

"We don't have a bear here." She said.

"Well I mean our boss agent Gibbs, does that ring any bells?"

"More like an alarm, Dinozzo. Get to work!" Gibbs said with a smack on Tony's head.

Kate started to laugh then and stopped when Gibbs looked at her.

"Something to say, agent Todd?" He asked with a smirk.

"Umm, no, I'm gonna get to work now." She said.

McGee already was working. He already answered the phone and said; "Boss, we have another case. Dead petty officer in a shop downtown. A kid found him."

"Alright, Dinozzo, gas the truck." To the rest he said; "Grab your gear."

They arrived in the shop. The shop was some night shop.

"Dinozzo, pictures. McGee, sketches. Kate, question the witness." Gibbs gave them the orders.

They started right away.

"So, Kate, about that hot date." Tony started afterwards.

"You might as well just give up, Tony, cause I'm not gonna tell you anything and I think you should get back to work. Gibbs is glaring at you at this moment."

He sprung in action and worked further.

Kate laughed at this and saw Gibbs had a smile on his lips too.

"So, Duck. What you got for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, it appears our victim has been shot at close range in his back. He clearly was taken by surprise."

"Time of death?" He asked.

"About…three hours ago," he said as he checked the liver temperature. "don't you find this odd?" He asked Gibbs.

"What exactly?"

"Well, no one seemed to notice anything."

"We'll get our answers when we get the killer." He said.

Kate was questioning the child.

"So, you just found him about an hour ago?"

"Y-yes. Th-that guy, I s-saw h-him earlier t-too. About l-last night. H-he was n-nice." She was shaking terribly.

"Did he say his name earlier?" Kate asked gently.

"N-no. H-he held the d-door when I got in."

"It's okay. We will find the one who did this, okay?"

"Y-yeah. Do I have to stay h-here?"

"No, but I'm gonna give you my number, so you can call me later if you remember anything from last night, okay?"

"Okay, thank you." She accepted the card with the number and left.

"Poor kid. She was so upset." Tony said.

"Yes, she was. It's probably one of the first dead people she saw." McGee said.

They all started working again.

It was later at night and Kate called her date Kevin.

"Kevin Smith here."

"Hi Kevin, it's me."

"Hi Kate, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Well, I'm looking forward to our date actually."

"Yes, about that. I can't make it tonight. I have a case that we're working on and we're not even closed to finishing it."

"You can't make it? But I thought you could get out of work early." He said.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"You know what? I'll talk to you later. Bye." He said and hung up.

Kate was surprised by this. She didn't expect he would act like this.

"Something wrong, Kate?" Tony asked her.

"None of your business, Tony."

"But you are my business, I have to look out for you. You're like the sister I never had." He said.

"Nice try, Dinozzo," Gibbs said. "Get back to work."


	2. Chapter 2

Deceiving ways 02

Author: Cordy4fashion

Summary: Kate has a date with a really nice guy. Or is he?

Pairing: Kate/other, Kate/Gibbs

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just borrowing them to have some fun.

"_Something wrong, Kate?" Tony asked her._

"_None of your business, Tony."_

"_But you are my business, I have to look out for you. You're like the sister I never had." He said._

"_Nice try, Dinozzo," Gibbs said. "Get back to work."_

It was late at night when they left NCIS HQ.

Kate decided to stop by Kevin's house to talk. She wondered why he acted that way.

"Katie-girl, I'll see you tomorrow." Tony said with a big grin.

"Do not call me that, Tony. I hate it when you do." Kate said with a glare.

"Aw come on, I know you like it when I call you that." He said with a pout.

"Keep dreaming, Tony. Bye Tim, bye Gibbs, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kate." Gibbs said.

Kate stopped at Kevin's house. She ringed the doorbell and waited.

Kevin opened the door and said, "What are you doing here, Kate?"

"I came to talk to you. I really am sorry I had to cancel our date."

"Well, come on in then." He said.

Kate came in and felt something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong, Kevin?" She asked.

"Yeah, there is. I don't want you to work there. I saw the people you were working with and I don't like it."

"You were following me?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing I did. That older guy is looking at you too much. I don't want my girlfriend to work with someone like that." He said.

"You can't make me quit my job. I love my job, and I love working there."

They started to fight and he lost control. He then started hitting her hard.

Kate kicked him hard and then left.

She was bleeding from her nose and her jaw was red and swollen. Her eye was also swollen.

The next morning she got out of bed and took a shower. She looked in the mirror and saw she looked terrible.

"Damn, how am I gonna cover that?" She thought.

At that moment her phone started ringing.

"Hello, Kate speaking."

"Kate, I wanted to apologise. I was out of line last night." It was Kevin.

"It doesn't matter Kevin. I don't ever wanna see you again. Don't even come near me again, do you hear?"

With that, she hung up.

She then tried to cover her bruises with make-up.

"Good morning Kate. So, how was your night?" Tony asked with a smile.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not sunny in here." He asked.

"Just because. Now drop it." She snapped at him.

At that moment McGee walked in.

"Good morning, Tony. Good morning, Kate."

"Good morning, probie. Did we write another novel of the adventures of LJ Tibbs?" Tony asked.

"So how are you Kate?" He asked completely ignoring Tony.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Don't ask her that, probie, or she might bite your head off. Trust me on that one. She probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, didn't you Katie?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT YOU ANNOYING PEACE OF—"

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs asked after he saw how scared Tony looked.

"Nothing, Gibbs. Look, I'm gonna ask Abby if she has news on those bullets." With that she ran off but she wasn't fast enough.

Gibbs jumped in the elevator before she could leave.

"What is wrong, Kate? Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"I have a hangover." She said.

"I don't believe that." With that he took off her sunglasses.

What he saw surprised him.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"No one, I ran into a door."

"I'm not buying it, Kate. Now, who did this?"

Kate couldn't do anything but admitting it.

"My date from last night, Kevin Smith." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Deceiving ways 03

Author: Cordy4fashion

Summary: Kate has a date with a really nice guy. Or is he?

Pairing: Kate/other, Kate/Gibbs

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just borrowing them to have some fun.

"_Who did this?" He asked._

"_No one, I ran into a door."_

"_I'm not buying it, Kate. Now, who did this?"_

_Kate couldn't do anything but admitting it._

"_My date from last night, Kevin Smith." She said._

Gibbs was fuming on the inside. "What's his address?"

"Look, I already handled it Gibbs. You don't have to go there to beat him."

"Oh trust me, I won't beat the guy. I will kill him." He said mad.

"It looks worse than it is Gibbs. Trust me."

"Why are you protecting that dirtbag?" He asked.

"I don't want you to kill him Gibbs. I already kicked his ass and I told him to stay away from me."

"And you think he will." He stated.

"Well, I hope so for his own good."

"I will find him. And when I do, he will be in serious pain. Now, let Abby look at those." He pointed to her face. "I'm sure she will have something for it."

"What are you gonna do Gibbs?"

"What do you think? I'm gonna get Tony and McGee to find him. I'm sure they will help me."

"Please Gibbs, I don't want him hurt." She said.

"Who said anything about hurting him?" He said with a smirk. "I just want to have a talk with that dirtbag."

"He's following me Gibbs. I don't want him to hurt any of you. You're all like family to me and I don't want him to hurt any of you."

"Why do you think he will?"

"I don't know what he's capable of. He might go crazy."

"Hi there Kate, hey Gibbs." Abby said as they came in.

"Hey Abs," said Gibbs. "I want you to look at Kate's face and find something for her."

"Hi Kate. Wow, what happened to your face? Who did this? Where does he live? How hard can I kill him?" She asked bouncing up and down.

"Get in line Abby," said Gibbs.

At that moment Tony and McGee came in.

Tony looked at Kate and said; "Okay, where is he and how hard can we kill him?"

"My thought exactly," McGee said.

Kate looked at everyone and was touched by the way they wanted to protect her. She wondered why Gibbs wanted to exactly, she wasn't sure.

Kate walked to her car happy. She was happy that she had such good friends.

At that moment her phone started ringing.

"Todd," she answered her phone.

"Hi there Kate, how have you been?"

"Kevin, I told you not to call me anymore." She said.

"Oh come on Kate. I know you don't mean that. You don't want your 'Boss' getting hurt, do you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Kate. You don't think I'm that naïve, do you? You love him and he obviously loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"Leave me and my friends alone. You'll regret it if they get hurt." She threatened.

"Do you know you look beautiful when you're mad?"

Kate started looking around and tried to find him.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm closer than you think."

Kate said; "You better stay away from me, you jerk."

"Surprise Kate." He said from behind and hit her over the head with a baseball bat.


	4. Chapter 4

Deceiving ways 04

Author: Cordy4fashion

Summary: Kate has a date with a really nice guy. Or is he?

Pairing: Kate/other, Kate/Gibbs

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just borrowing them to have some fun.

"_Do you know you look beautiful when you're mad?"_

_Kate started looking around and tried to find him._

"_Yeah, that's right. I'm closer than you think."_

_Kate said; "You better stay away from me, you jerk."_

"_Surprise Kate." He said from behind and hit her over the head with a baseball bat._

Kate started to come to and noticed she was tied up.

"Hi there Kate, how nice of you to join me." Kevin said with a smile.

"You made a terrible mistake. Now my friends will kill you and I might even help them." She said with a glare.

"I told you to stay away from that man. I told you to quit your job. You brought this on your own."

"When I get out, you will die screaming." She said with a cold glare.

"Is that a threat, Katie?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"No, that's a promise you jerk."

He slapped her across the face and said; "Tsk tsk Kate, that's not nice."

"You had to tie me up to slap me. There's a word for people like you. Loser." She said.

He then slapped her again, only this time it was harder.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me to kill you so your friends will slowly torture me and then kill me. But that's not gonna happen, no matter what you say to me. But I will teach you some manners."

She glared at him.

"Let's see. With what are we gonna start?…Oh I know, how about this whip?"

He then hit her with it.

Kate bit her tongue so she wouldn't scream.

"Boss, Kate's not at her apartment. Her car didn't even leave the parking lot." Tony said.

"Alright, Dinozzo, McGee, get that dirbag's address."

They went to work right away.

"Please be okay Kate." Gibbs thought to himself.

They found the address from Kevin Smith and went there right away.

"You're strong Kate. But that will change soon. I will break you and you will belong to me. You better realise that now. It will save you the pain."

Kate just looked at him.

"Now, who do you belong to Kate?" He asked.

Kate looked him straight in the eyes and said; "No one, and especially not you. Jerk."

"Bad Kate. Now I have to punish you. Let's try the bat this time."

He then hit her with the bat.

After that, she blacked out.

"What you got, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked irritated.

"Well, I have this trace. I'm gonna get it to Abby. If we get lucky, it will lead us to where he's keeping Kate before-"

"Don't say it Tony. She's still alive. She has to be." Gibbs said desperately.

"I'm sure she is Gibbs. Don't worry about it." With that he went to the lab.

"Hey Tony, you have something for me?" Abby asked.

"Yes actually, we found this in the apartment. Can you use it to trace him?" He asked.

"We'll see that in a minute." She looked over the trace. It was a letter with an address that they tried to erase.

"Aha," She said as she scanned it. "I've got it. This is the address he rented a few hours ago. That's where he's keeping Kate."

"Thanks, that's good." He said.

"How is Gibbs doing, Tony?" She asked worried.

"He's trying to keep himself together but it's getting harder now she's gone. If we find that guy, he'll probably kill him."

"And what are you gonna do Tony?" She asked.

"I'm gonna help him with McGee. We'll help Gibbs kill that sleazebag." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Deceiving ways 05

Author: Cordy4fashion

Summary: Kate has a date with a really nice guy. Or is he?

Pairing: Kate/other, Kate/Gibbs

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just borrowing them to have some fun.

"_Hey Tony, you have something for me?" Abby asked._

"_Yes actually, we found this in the apartment. Can you use it to trace him?" He asked._

"_We'll see that in a minute." She looked over the trace. It was a letter with an address that they tried to erase._

"_Aha," She said as she scanned it. "I've got it. This is the address he rented a few hours ago. That's where he's keeping Kate."_

"_Thanks, that's good." He said._

"_How is Gibbs doing, Tony?" She asked worried._

"_He's trying to keep himself together but it's getting harder now she's gone. If we find that guy, he'll probably kill him."_

"_And what are you gonna do Tony?" She asked._

"_I'm gonna help him with McGee. We'll help Gibbs kill that sleazebag." He said._

Kate was beginning to lose hope as she lie there. She wondered if her friends would make it in time.

"Hi there Kate," Kevin entered the room. "How are you doing today? Have you decided to be a good girl?"

"Go to Hell Kevin. When my friends find me, they will kill you." She said as defiant as ever.

He hit her with his fist and said, "Tsk tsk. I thought you'd be a good girl today. I guess this means more punishment. Let's try the whip now, shall we?" He said with a cruel grin.

"You're nothing but a monster, Kevin. And you will pay."

At that moment he said, "Your 'friends' are probably too busy with that murder on that petty-officer. They won't have time to find you."

"What do you have on this address?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Well it's the address of petty-officer Danny Logan. The officer that was found in that night shop."

"Alright, we're on our way."

He left with Tony and McGee.

They arrived at the address and heard a scream.

Gibbs busted a window and opened the door. Tony and McGee grabbed their gun and ran after a furious Gibbs.

They ran into a room where they found Kate with a knife in her hands. On the floor, there lay Kevin in his blood.

"I told you I would kill you, you jerk!" Kate said with a mad glare.

"Kate, it's okay, we're here." Gibbs said trying to soothe her.

She acted a little wild, she didn't understand what was happening and lashed out at Gibbs when he tried to come closer.

"Damn it Kate, it's me, Gibbs." He said.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" She yelled at him.

"Kate, don't do this." Tony pleaded with her.

Kate was in tears and looked at him with a murderous glare.

She had a couple of wounds that Gibbs could see.

"Kate, we're here. We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to take you home. Look at me, Kate. Please." Gibbs said desperately. "I love you Kate."

At that Kate looked at him and said, "Gibbs? You're here. Oh my God, I killed him. I killed a man." She said horrified.

"Trust me, he deserved it." He said.

Tony gave Kate his coat and said, "This will be better for you."

"Thank you." She said to Tony. "So, you love me Gibbs?" She asked him.

"Yes, I do."

"What about rule number twelve? You know, "Romance between agents never work."?"

"That was a stupid rule to protect myself from getting hurt. But I see it's not necessary. I love you Kate." He said as he held her.

"I love you too Gibbs, so much." After that they kissed.

Tony and McGee were happy that Kate was okay.

"It seems you were very lucky Caitlin." Ducky said.

Abby came in and hugged Kate. "Thank God you're okay. I was worried sick. It wasn't easy working with Gibbs without you. He was all growly grizzlybear. I was afraid he might bite one of us if we didn't find you soon. I'm happy we did. So what happened to the jerk?"

"He's dead. I stabbed him. He didn't exactly expect it." Kate said.

"So, what now?" Abby asked.

"Now, we go home and get some rest. Gibbs, are you coming?" Kate asked.

They left together to go home.

When they arrived they never left each other's side and started working on their future together as a couple and even ended up getting married.

They had two children; a boy named Timothy Tony Gibbs and a girl named Abigail Kelly Gibbs.

The end.


End file.
